teen_wolf_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Switch between human form and dragon form Spell
You will need the following items for this spell: * Imagination * Belief * Voice * Wand (optional) Look @ the title Casting Instructions for 'Switch between human form and dragon form Spell' Pick 4 or more powers you would like: 2D Mimicry 4th Wall Awareness 360-Degree Vision Abacomancy Aboriginal Deity Physiology Accelerated Regeneration Accelerated healing: Ability to heal rapidly from any injury; the rate of recovery varies from character to character. Access & Occlusion Acid Generation Acid Secretion - The ability to generate corrosive acid. Acid generation: Ability to generate acid, can be manifested through touch or as a spray. Activation & Deactivation Adaptation Additional Limbs Adjusting - The ability to resist and fight through inhibitory Molecular Powers. Adoptive Muscle Memory Advanced Communication - the ability to talk to ghosts or the dead. Advanced Electrokinesis - The ability to shoot extremely powerful beam-like blasts of electricity. Advanced Fire Throwing - The ability to shoot a beam of highly concentrated, torch-like fire. Advanced Hearing Advanced Sight: Capable of visual magnification Advanced Telekinesis - An advanced form of Telekinesis. It allows the user to move very large objects and create a powerful burst of telekinetic energy. Aerial Adaptation Aerokinesis - The elemental ability to control and manipulate wind. Aerokinesis: Ability to control, generate, or absorb air or wind. Affinity/Aversion African Deity Physiology Age Manipulation Age Shifting Age Shifting - The ability to accelerate or reverse the aging process. Agility - The ability to lighten one's body and make oneself more agile. Air Manipulation Alchemy Alien Mimicry Altaic Deity Physiology Amalgamation Amphibian Manipulation Amphibian Mimicry Anatomical Liberation Ancestor Evocation Angelic Mimicry Animal Healing: A specialty in specifically healing animals, which includes the ability to communicate and empathize on a basic level with the patient in question Animal Manipulation Animal Mimicry Animal Morphing Animal mimicry: Ability to take on the abilities of certain animals. Animation Animation: Ability to bring inanimate objects to life or to free a person from petrification. Ant Mimicry Antimatter Manipulation Apportation - The ability to teleport objects or people through space. Aquatic Respiration Arab Deity Physiology Arachnid Manipulation Arachnidan Mimicry Arctic Adaptation Armenian Deity Physiology Art Magic Artificially-Enhanced Mimicry Artistry Animation Ash Generation Ash Manipulation Ash Teleportation - The ability to teleport through ashes. Astral Imprisonment Astral Possession Astral Premonition - The ability to astral project into your premonition. Astral Projection Astral Projection - The ability to project the consciousness into an astral form outside of the body. Astral Projection: happens when you go into a kind of trance, and it can happen accidentally during sleep. Your astral body leaves your physical body, it's like a manifestation of your spirit or soul. It can go anywhere it likes, and it's kind of misty, and go-through-able. When someone's projecting, they're body appears dead. So if you cremate someone who's astral body is traveling, the astral body dissipates. I guess it goes to Heaven. And if someone else is asleep or in a trance, your astral body can go into theirs, but as soon as they wake up you get kicked out. Astral Vision Astral projection: Ability to separate and control one's astral body. Sometimes accomplished by use of telepathy or magic. Astral trapping: Ability to cause an astral projection to stay on the astral plane, usually in one specific place. Astrological Divination Astrology Atmokinesis - The ability to control and manipulate all various aspects of the weather at will. Atmokinesis: Ability to control or mentally affect the weather. This includes the ability to generate various natural phenomena (rain, tornadoes, lightning, etc.) or control the intensity of the weather. Atmospheric Adaptation Atomic Vision Atom manipulation: The ability to manipulate atoms - mutual to all. Attraction: can turn on/off, and make others and objects attractive. Audible Inundation - The power to overwhelm someone's mind with voices. Augmentation - The ability to enhance one's and other's abilities. Aura Choking - The ability to strangle someone through their own aura. Aura Manipulation Aura Manipulation - The power to control and manipulate auras. Aura Vision Avian Manipulation Avian Mimicry Aztec Deity Physiology Bakeneko Mimicry Banishing - The ability to cast someone out and forbid them from returning. Bardic Magic Bat Mimicry Beacon Emission Beaming - A form of teleportation used by Cupids. Bee Mimicry Beetle Mimicry Belief Induction Biological Manipulation Bionic Mimicry Bionic Physiology Black Orbing - A form of teleportation used by Darklighters. Blinking - A form of instant teleportation, activated by thinking of a location and blinking the eyes. Body Insertion - The ability to physically transfer a person into someone else's mind. Body Part Substitution Body part substitution: Ability to replace one's limbs or other body parts with those of another. Body swap: Can switch bodies with any person, and while in their body, has access to their memories, powers, etc. While in another's body, the user can pass for that person completely, and is undetected to everyone except the highest level of telepath. When the other person is in the user's body, they have no control over mind or powers, they are just stuck in the user's body until she decides to swap back. Bone Protrusion Bone manipulation: Ability to manipulate the bones in ones own body. This includes, but is not limited to, the generation of new bone mass, projecting bones out from the skin or rearranging one's own bones. Bovine Mimicry Bubble Generation Bubbles: The ability to create, manipulate etc, bubbles of (breathable) air with their mind. Bullet-Time Effect Bursting Balls - The ability to conjure a ball that combusts upon contact. Butterfly Mimicry Calling - The ability to telekinetically "call" an object into one's hand. Camalid Mimicry Camouflage - The ability to magically change one's appearance to match their surroundings. Canaanite Deity Physiology Candy Mimicry Canine Mimicry Catoptromancy - The ability to see people or places through mirrors. Cellular Mimicry Celtic Deity Physiology Cephalopod Mimicry Ceremonialism Cervid Mimicry Cetacean Mimicry Chaos Magic Chaos Manipulation Charisma: Can charm anyone around the user Charms Chemo Vision Chimerism Chinese Deity Physiology Chlorine Gas Exudation Chlorokinesis: Ability to accelerate the growth of, control or animate plant life. Chronokinesis - The ability to manipulate time in all directions. Chronokinesis: Ability to affect the flow of time, slowing, accelerating or even stopping it. Chronolock Circadian Control Clairaudience - The psychic ability to hear what people that are far away are saying using only your mind. Claircognizance Clairvoyance Clairvoyance: Ability to perceive events that are taking place elsewhere or sense places that are not in view. Classical Elements Claw Retraction Clay Mimicry Clinging - The ability to cling to solid surfaces. Cloaking Cloaking - The ability to make someone invisible and unable to be detected. Cloning - The ability to duplicate oneself. Cloning: Ability to create physical clones of oneself. Cloud Manipulation Cnidarian Mimicry Color Manipulation Combustive Orbing - The ability to channel orbs into another object or being, causing combustion. Computer Virus Mimicry Concussion Beams Concussion beams: Ability to generate or transform various forms of energy into a "solid" or concussive beam of energy. Conjuration - The ability to instantly create matter from nothing. Conjuring the Elements - The ability to conjure and control the elements of earth, fire, wind, water, and even lightning. Corporealization - The ability to change from spirit form to a solid physical form. Corpse Manipulation Corvid Mimicry Cosmic Entity Physiology Cosmic Manipulation Craft Magic Creation Creation: The ability to create stuff. Creation Magic Creature Creation Cross-dimensional awareness: Ability to detect actions and events in other dimensions. This is occasionally used in comics as an awareness of the fourth wall between the characters and the artist or audience. Crushing - The power to surround an object or power with a force that ultimately squashes it. Crustacean Mimicry Cryokinesis Cryokinesis - The ability to create and/or manipulate ice. Cryokinesis: Ability to reduce the kinetic energy of atoms and thus reduce temperature, can be used to control, generate, or absorb ice. Crystal Manipulation Crystal Mimicry Cthulhu Mythos Deity Physiology Cures Cursing - The ability to enchant an object or person, and produce negative effects. Cyber Communication Cyclone Spinning Cyclops Mimicry Danger Intuition Dark Arts Dark Binding - Evil ritual performed by dark priestesses to binds two people as husband and wife. Dark Matter Manipulation Dark Wisping - A form of teleportation used by the Angel of Death. Darkness Manipulation Death Inducement Death Vision Deflection - The ability to deflect the active powers of others. Dehydration Deity Mimicry Demonic Mimicry Density Control Density control: Ability to increase the natural density of an object or one's self. Deoxygenation Dermal Armor Desert Adaptation Destruction.: Strength/Skill/Experience of user determines extent of destruction Destruction Magic Deviation - The ability to return attacks back to where they came. Diamond Mimicry Digital Form Dimensional Awareness Dimensional Storage Dimensional Transportation Dimensional transportation: Ability to create wormholes, portation "discs" or other spatial portals for transport between two non-adjacent locations Dinosaur Mimicry Discord - The ability to create conflict between people. Disintegration Disintegration: Ability to disintegrate matter through touch. Disruption: Can disrupt chain of thought, a chain reaction, the use of power, etc Divination Divination - The practice of predicting the future. Divine Divine Mimicry Domination and mind control: The ability to alter the perceptions of others and control the actions or reasoning of another with the mind. Dowsing Dragon Mimicry Dream-walking: The ability to see and manipulate people's dreams. Dream Leaping - The ability to project into peoples dreams and manipulate them. Dream Manipulation Druidic Magic Dual Mind Duplication Duplication: Like cloning. The person must be touching what they want to clone, and depending on how big it is, is to how long it takes. Clone forms from palm of hand. Dust Manipulation Dynamic Camouflage EM Waves Mimicry ESP Eamples : Emma Frost, Mastermind, Mesmero Earth Manipulation Echolocation Echolocation: Ability to determine location of items in the environment by use of reflected sound waves, whether generated by the character or ambient sound, (Also known as Sonar Sense). Ecological Empathy Ectoplasmic Webbing - The ability to fire strings of ectoplasm. Egyptian Deity Physiology Eidetic Memory Elasticity Elasticity - The ability to stretch a part of your body like a rubber band. Elasticity: Ability to stretch, deform, expand and contract one's body into any form they can imagine. Elasticity: User can stretch their body parts out like elastic Electric Manipulation Electric Mimicry Electrical Transportation Electrical transportation: Ability to travel through electrical conduits (such as power lines, or telephone lines). Can enter through devices such as televisions, electrical poles or computers. Electrokinesis Electrokinesis - The elemental ability to control and generate electricity and throw lightning. Electrokinesis: Ability to control, generate or absorb electrical fields. Electro kinesis: Control electricity with mind Electromagnetic Manipulation Elemental Magic Elemental Mimicry Elemental Transmutation Elemental transmutation: Ability to alter chemical elements, changing them from one substance to another. May be limited to self-transmutation. (Also known as alchemy) Elephantide Mimicry Elven Mimicry Emission Emotion Vision Empathetic Healing: The ability to heal on the empathic level rather than the physical Empathetic Weather Control: the weather reflects her emotions when they are strong enough. Empathic Manipulation Empathic Mimicry Empathy Empathy - The ability to feel others' feelings and channel them. An Empath can copy others' powers, too. Empathy - the ability to read peoples emotions by touching them or making eye contact. Empathy: Ability to read or sense the emotions or feelings of others. Empathy: Feel and project emotions from and to other people Enchanted Artistry Enchantment - The ability bestow magical powers on an object or an individual. Energetic Fading - An energy based type of teleportation power. Energy Balls Energy Balls - The ability to throw balls of electrically charged energy. Energy Beam - The ability to shoot deadly beams of energy. Energy Blast - The ability to shoot a powerful wave of kinetic energy, a wave of pure energy. Energy Bolts - The ability to throw bolts of energy similar to Light Darts and Laser Bolts. Energy Charging: Ability to charge inanimate objects with explosive kinetic energy Energy Constructs Energy Conversion Energy Emission Energy Magic - The ability to project energy and shape and manipulate it in various forms as desired. Energy Manipulation Energy Mimicry Energy Negation Energy Projection - The ability to control and be able to project all Energy Sparks - The ability to shoot short beams of red energy sparks. Energy Vision Energy Waves - The ability to send enormous destructive waves of energy. Energy blasts: Ability to expel various forms of energy from the body. Energy constructs: Ability to create complex shapes (such as giant boxing gloves or cages) or even functional machinery (such as fire extinguishers or laser rifles) out of solid energy. Energy conversion: Ability to absorb one form of energy and convert it into another form of energy. Enhanced Agility Enhanced Awareness Enhanced Condition Enhanced Craftsmanship Enhanced Dexterity Enhanced Durability Enhanced Flexibility Enhanced Hearing Enhanced Intelligence Enhanced Intuition - The ability to anticipate or sense danger before it occurs. Most often this ability is developed from psychic powers such as Precognition. Enhanced Jaw Strength Enhanced Jumping Skills Enhanced Lung Capacity Enhanced Marksmanship Enhanced Physical Skills Enhanced Reflexes Enhanced Senses Enhanced Senses - The ability to have extremely advanced senses. Enhanced Sixth Enhanced Smell Enhanced Strength Enhanced Swordsmanship Enhanced Synesthesia Enhanced Taste Enhanced Thievery Enhanced Touch Enhanced Visibility Enhanced Vision Enhancing: User can enhance her appearance, and things around them to make it more attractive Enigma Force Environmental Adaptation Equine Mimicry Escape Artistry Evolution Explosion: Cause and contain explosions. Extrasensory Perception Extraterrestrial Communication Fading - An energy-based form of teleportation. Fairy Mimicry Fallout Adaptation Fat Manipulation Faunal Communication Fear Amplification - The ability to amplify another being's fear. Fear Inducement Fear Projection - A powerful ability to project others' fears to reality. It is associated with Fear Amplification. Feline Mimicry Feral Mind Finder: the ability to find misplaced items and other lost things within a certain range defined by their skill level/experience Finnish Deity Physiology Fire - the ability to create fire with your mind and possibly control it. This is an advanced version of heating. Fire Balls - The ability to generate balls of fire. Fire Breath: A character can project his/her fire from his/her mouth by breathing and exhaling at will, like a dragon. Fire Breathing - The ability to emit fire from one's mouth. Fire Manipulation Fire Throwing - The ability to throw streams of fire from the hands. Firestorm: The ability to summon a firestorm that can cover great distances, from an acre to over a fifty thousand-mile radius. Fish Manipulation Flaming - A fire-based form of teleportation, mostly used by upper-level demons. *Flight *Flight - An advanced form of Levitation. It allows the user to fly high and control the direction they go to. *Flight: Ability to lift off the ground, to ride air currents or to fly self-propelled through the air. Flight: The ability to fly Floating - The ability to rise a few centimeters/inches off the ground and float around. Floral Mimicry Flower Manipulation Force-Field Generation Force Blasts - The ability to generate blasts of force that send the target flying through the air. Force Field Force Fields - The ability to control a shield consisting of force. Force field generation: Ability to generate a shield of energy produced as a form of protection. Freezing - the ability to freeze water or anything containing water with your mind or hand movements. Fructo Mimicry Fruit/Vegetable Manipulation Fundamental Forces Fundamental Forces Manipulation Fungal Communication Fungal Mimicry Fungus Manipulation Furtive Assimilation Garbage Mimicry Gargoyle Mimicry General Genesis - The ability to create lesser beings from your own body. Genie Mimicry Geokinesis - The ability to control earth and earth-based materials. Geokinesis: Ability to control earth; sand, stone, rock, lava, dirt, or minerals. Geothermal Manipulation Ghost: A mix of invisibility and stealth. Can turn invisible, pass through both the animate and inanimate. When in ghost from (when they are invisible and can pass through the animate) they are also capable of momentary possession. Sound levels are also reduced when in ghost form. Ghost Mimicry Giraffid Mimicry Glamouring - The ability to change appearance to look like another person by creating an illusion around the user. Glass Manipulation Gliding Glisten-Fading - A form of teleportation, which is a combination of Glistening and Fading. Glistening - A form of teleportation. When used, it leaves a glistening contour of the body. Gnosticism Gold Mimicry Gorgon Mimicry Gravitational Manipulation Gravity: Control over the direction or quantity of gravity in any mass. Gravity manipulation: Ability to manipulate or generate gravitons, or other types of gravitational interactions. Greek Deity Physiology Griffin Mimicry Grim Reaper Mimicry Guarani Deity Physiology Healing Healing - The ability to heal injuries and diseases of others, unless that person is evil or has already died. Healing: The ability to heal Heat Vision Heating - the ability to heat/dry anything with your mind or hand movements. Helicopter Propulsion Hell-Fire Manipulation Hellhound Mimicry Herpestid Mimicry Hexes High Resistance - The ability to survive otherwise lethal attacks from physical and magical harm. Higher Consciousness Hindu Deity Physiology Holograms - The ability to create holographic images. Holographic Projection Hope Reading - The ability to read someone's hopes. Horse Mimicry Hovering - The ability to rise up into the hair and hover in one place, with or without the use of orbs. Hybridism Hydrokinesis - The ability to create and manipulate water. Hydrokinesis: Ability to control, generate or absorb water. Hydro kinesis: Control water with mind Hyena Mimicry Hyper Breath Hyper Speed - The ability to move extremely fast. Hypnosis - The ability to put someone in a submissive trance. Ice Manipulation Ice Mimicry Ichthyoid Mimicry Illusion Illusion-Casting Illusion: Ability to alter or deceive the perceptions of another. Can be visual, it may be a light-based effect, a sound-based effect, a mind-affecting effect or any other effect that causes one to perceive things that are not necessarily real. Illusion Manipulation Illusions - The power to create illusions which alter the victim's senses and perception of his/her surroundings. Illusions: Kind of like a glamour thing... the user can trick you into thinking you're somewhere else, even someone else and the user can change their own appearance while they're working the illusion. Immobility Immortality Immortality - The ability to live forever without aging and be immune to all kind of diseases. Immortality: Ability to live forever. This may be complete immortality in which the character cannot be killed in any way, appears to die but is resurrected somehow, or simply an inability to age normally, or even only be killed in specific ways (i.e. decapitation). Immortality: Aging process slows after reaching maturity and eventually stops (not to be confused with being invulnerable!) Immunity - The ability to be immune to certain or all kinds of powers and/or physical harm. Immutability Inca Deity Physiology Incineration - The ability to kill someone by setting him on fire. Individualism Induced Combustion Induced Ferity Induced Healing Induced Liquefaction Induced Paralysis Induced Sedation Infinite Supply Infrared Vision Ink Generation Ink Manipulation Ink Mimicry Innate Combat Inorganic Mimicry Insect Manipulation Insect Mimicry Inspire Creativity - The ability to create and direct creativity with one's presence. Intangibility Intangibility - The ability to render one's body intangible, allowing them to pass through solid objects. Intangibility or phasing: Ability to phase through solid matter without harm. Intuitive Aptitude Invincibility - Protects the possessor from any physical or magical harm. Invisibility Invisibility - The ability to become unseen by the naked eye. Invisibility: Ability to render the user unseen to the naked eye. Invisibility: The ability to turn invisible. The stronger the user, the more things/people they can turn invisible. (meaning you can't see them, but you could probably hear them and bump into them! lol) Invulnerability Invulnerability: Ability to be immune to one or more forms of physical damage or injury. Jactitation Jelly - the ability to turn water or a substance containing water into a jelly-like substance. Jet Propulsion Jinxes Kinetic-Energy Manipulation Kinetic absorption: Ability to absorb forms of kinetic energy into oneself and convert it into physical strength Kiss of Death - A Siren's variation of Touch of Death. She kisses the men burning them up from the inside. Kitsune Mimicry *Knowledge Absorption - The ability to psychically absorb knowledge from other people. Knowledge Replication Laser Bolts - The ability to generate darts of electromagnetic radiation that can burn the target upon contact. Leporid Mimicry Levitation Levitation - The ability to rise into the air and float in apparent defiance of gravity. Levitation: Ability to use the mind or another gravitional repulsion/negation method to lift off a few feet off the ground...NOT TO BE CONFUSED WITH FLIGHT Life-Force Manipulation Life Creation Life Draining - The ability to drain the life force out of someone. Life Force Generation Life Magic Life Vision Light: Manipulate light in all its forms Light Darts - The ability to generate tiny, small darts of energy that burn the target upon contact. Light Generation Light Manipulation Lightning Teleportation - The ability to teleport through lightning. Liquefaction Liquification Liquification - The ability to change into water momentarily. Liquification: Ability to turn partially or completely into a liquid. Literary Manipulation Literary Manipulation - The power to absorb all information a book contains. Logic Manipulation Luck - The ability to grant luck or bad luck to others. Lunar Manipulation Luring - The ability to tempt and persuade someone to obey your will and do your bidding. Magma Mimicry Magnetic fields: Can manipulate magnetic forces - not to be confused with metal kinesis Magnetism Manipulation Magnetokinesis: Ability to control and/or generate magnetic fields. Malleable Anatomy Mammal Manipulation Mammal Mimicry Manifestation - The ability to appear in spirit form after death and retain all of your powers. Marsupial Mimicry Mass Manipulation Mass manipulation: Ability to increase or decrease mass in an object or person. Mathematics Manipulation Matter Ingestion Matter Manipulation Matter Transmutation Matter ingestion: Ability to consume any sort of matter without any ill effects on the user. Mayan Deity Physiology Mediumship Mediumship - The ability to see and communicate with ghosts. Mediumship: Ability to see and communicate with the dead (ghosts). Memory: Remembers everything Memory Manipulation Memory Manipulation - The ability to manipulate the memories of others, such as erasing and altering them. Mendacity Detection Mental Manipulation Mental Projection Mentality-based Powers Merfolk Mimicry Merge; Ability to temporarily merge two beings into a single being, which results in a completely new and stronger being. The mutants are normally sisters or brothers Mesopotamian Deity Physiology Metal Manipulation Metal Mimicry Metal kinesis: Control metal with mind. Miasma Emission Micro kinesis: Deals with kinesis on the cellular level, DNA, etc Microscopic Vision Microwave Emission *Mimicry Mind Control Mind Exchange Mind Manipulation - The ability to manipulate the minds of others. Mind Reading - the ability to read people's minds but not speak to them. Mindscape Transportation Minotaur Mimicry Mirror Manipulation Miscellaneous Mobile Invulnerability Molecular Acceleration - The power to speed up molecules, causing objects to heat up, melt or burn. Molecular Combustion Molecular Combustion - The ability to speed up molecules to the point where they combust. Molecular Deceleration - The ability to slow down the molecules of an object or being. Molecular Dispersion - The ability to utterly destroy an object or being by ripping it apart on a molecular level. Molecular Immobilization - The ability to slow down the movement of molecules, leaving the being or object immobilized. Molecular Inhibition - The ability to slow molecules down completely, causing them to crystallize, encapsulate a being or object in ice. Molecular Manipulation Molecular Manipulation - The ability to manipulate matter on a molecular level. Monotreme Mimicry Monster Mimicry Monster Mutation Moth Mimicry Moulding - the ability to bend water into any shape with your mind or hand movements. Mountainous Adaptation Multi-Power Multiple Vision Mummification - A power that allows the user to turn a recently deceased body into a mummy to prevent it from decomposion. The mummy cannot be unwrapped in any way. Muscle Manipulation Mysticism Mythical Mimicry Mythological Mimicry Naga Mimicry Narrative Manifestation Native American Deity Physiology Nature Enhancement - The ability to augment, grow or bring back to life plants. Necrokinesis - The ability to cause instant death. Necromancy Nephilim Mimicry Nerve-Gas Emission Nerve Manipulation Neurocognitive Deficit *Night Vision *Night vision: Ability to see clearly in darkness. Norse Deity Physiology Nothingness Manipulation Nova Mimicry Null: The ability to prevent others from using their powers Numbers: the ability to understand all forms of number problems, patterns, etc Numerology Occultism Oceanic Deity Physiology Offspring Detection *Oil Manipulation Oil Secretion Omni-lingual: Ability to understand any form of language. This can be accomplished in various ways. Omnilingualism Omnilingualism - The ability to understand and speak any language without extensive training. Omnilock Omnipathy Omnipotence Omnipresence Omnipresence: Ability to be present anywhere and everywhere. Omniscience Omniscience: Ability to know anything and everything. Oneiromancy Oni Mimicry Optical Energy Blasts - The ability to emit a sudden shot of energy from the eyes. Optical Fire Bolts - The ability to shoot bolts of fire from the eyes. Orb Shield - A form of force field; the ability to create a protective bubble from orbs. Orbing - The ability to teleport through use of blue and white orbs. Order Inducement Organic Constructs Organic Mimicry Orisha Physiology Pachyderm Mimicry Pain: Can put anyone in any kind of pain - emotional or physical. Includes heart attacks. Paper Manipulation Paper Mimicry Paradox Inducement Parasite Mimicry Parental Mimicry Particle Swarm - The power to fire a swarm of burning particles that can vanquish the victim. Pathic Shifting: The ability to empathically and telepathically (specialized) determine what people want them to be and then shape shift, and adjust attitudes according to that. While this works out of their control, they can choose who influences them the most through the creation of bonds. Pathic kinesis: Whilst capable of all different kinds of kinesis, can only do what other people want them to do with them - determined telepathically and empathetically (specialized). Pathifery Pathokinesis - The ability to absorb a person's emotions and channel them back into the target, even killing him. Pegasus Mimicry Personal Physical Powers Perspicuity Petrifaction Petrification - The ability to turn beings or objects into stone. Pheromone Manipulation Pheromone manipulation: Ability to generate and control pheromones which may have various effects. Philippine Deity Physiology Phoenix Mimicry Photographic reflexes: Ability to mimic any athletic or martial arts movement after seeing it once. Photokinesis - The ability to produce and manipulate light. Photokinesis: Ability to control, generate, or absorb photons (particles of light). Physical Restoration Physical co-erosion: The ability to course someone upon physical contact. Physical or Mental Domination Physics Manipulation Physics or Reality Manipulation Pinniped Mimicry Plant: Manipulation and creation of vegetation. Plant Communication Plant Growth Plant Manipulation Plant Mimicry Plasma Balls - The ability to throw balls of plasma energy. Plasma Manipulation Poison: Ability to assault others with one or more varieties of toxins, with widely disparate effects. Poison Generation Poison Immunity Pollen Manipulation Portal Creation Portal Creation - The ability to open portals to parallel worlds, dimensions, or planes. Possession Possession - The ability to control living beings by entering their body. Possession: Ability to take control of another person?s body via astral projection or mind transfer. Potion Making - The ability to use special ingredients to make magical potions. Power Absorption Power Absorption - The ability to absorb the powers of the killed victims. It is a rare ability. Power Augmentation Power Bestowal Power Channeling - The ability to take control of and use the powers of others. Power Containing - The ability to capture and contain the powers of others. Power Detection Power Erasure Power Extraction - The ability to temporarily strip magical powers from other beings without absorbing the power. Power Granting - The ability to grant powers to another being. Power Manipulation Power Manipulation - The ability to manipulate magical power in various ways. Power Mimicry - The ability to permanently copy a witch's powers and abilities if they are used on you. Power Morphing Power Negation Power Negation - The ability to prevent the powers of others activate when the user wants to use them. Power Randomization Power Replication Power Replication - The ability to temporarily copy and use the powers of another being. Power Stripping - The ability to temporarily or permanently strip one's powers. Power Swapping - The ability to swap the powers of two individuals. Power absortion: Ability to absorb the powers and skills of another by touch. The person with this power can't touch another person without hurting them. It is recommended that you absorb no more than 5 powers at once. Power bestowal: Ability to bestow powers or jump-start latent powers. Power borrowing: Can 'borrow' any person's power within a radius of about five miles, but can only take one at a time Power mimicry: Ability to copy another's powers when that power is used against you Power negation: Ability to cancel the superpowers of others. Power of Three - The most powerful of all powers in the Charmed world, possesed by the Charmed Ones. Power sensing: Ability to sense or recognize superhuman powers. Precognition Precognition: Ability to perceive the future. It may be expressed in vague dreams while asleep, other times it can be clear and can occur at will. It may also be used as a form of "Danger sense" to show the user that they are being threatened and from what direction it is coming from. Prehensile Hair Prehensile Nail Prehensile Tongue Premonition Premonition - The ability to recieve a vision about the future of an object or person with or without touching them or those. Premonitions: The person has visions of the past or future, brought on by touch, sight or sound. Pressure Manipulation Pressurization - The ability to induce high pressure on someone's skull. Pro-Simian Mimicry Probability Manipulation Probability Vision Probability manipulation: Ability to alter probability, causing unlikely things to happen or likely things to not happen. This can be described in terms of blessings and curses. Procyonid Mimicry Projection - The ability to project a desire to reality Projective Invisibility - The ability to make people and objects invisible. Projective Levitation - The ability to levitate other people and objects. Protogenoi Physiology Psionic Equilibrium Distort Psionic Imprinting Psionic Inundation Psionic Projection Psionic blast: Ability to overload another's mind causing pain, memory loss, loss of consciousness, vegetative state or death after having created a psionic link into that person's mind. Psittaciforme Mimicry Psychic - the ability to read the future, or predict what is about to happen. Psychic Echo - Connected to the power of Premonition, a Psychic Echo is when two psychics are physically and mentaly connected. Psychic Navigation Psychic Persuasion Psychic weapons: Ability to create a weapon of psionic energy that can harm mentally and not physically. Psychokinesis Psychokinesis - The ability to move objects that are not in one's line of sight, much stronger than telekinesis. Psychokinesis: Ability to mentally manipulate molecules and objects on a molecular level. Psychokinesis: Can move things that he can't see, and things he can't understand Psychometry Psychometry: Ability to relate details about the past or future condition of an object, person or location, usually by being in close contact with it. Pterosaur Mimicry Purification Capabilities Pyric Exhalation Pyric Mimicry *Pyro kinesis *Pyro kinesis - An elemental power that allows a being to control fire. *Pyro kinesis: Ability to control the kinetic energy of atoms to generate, control or absorb fire. *Pyro kinesis: Control fire with mind Pyrotechnic Plasma Pyrotechnics - The ability to produce and send fireworks above someone. Quantum Manipulation Radiation: Can create, manipulate and dissolve radiation *Radiation Manipulation *Radiation manipulation: Ability to generate, manipulate or have immunity to toxic radiation. Rage Projection - The ability to enrage others by magnifying their anger. Raiju Mimicry Rainbow Colors Rainbow Teleportation - A form of teleportation through a rainbow used by Leprechauns. Reactive Adaptation Reactive adaptation/evolution: Ability to develop a resistance or immunity to whatever they were injured by or exposed to. This effect can be permanent or temporary. Reality Warping Reality Warping - The ability to manipulate reality according to your desires. Reality warping: Ability to change or manipulate reality itself. Reconstitution - The ability to be reformed again after being vanquished. Regeneration - The ability to heal rapidly from any injury; the rate of recovery depends on how strong a being is. Releasing Repression - The ability to tap into other people's repressed emotions and absorb it, freeing the suppressed emotion. Remote Beaming - The ability to send and call another person to and from a specific location instead of having to beam with them. Remote Orbing - The ability to send and call another person to and from a specific location instead of having to orb with them. Remote Teleportation - The ability to call for an object and have it teleported to the user. Reptile Manipulation Reptilian Mimicry Resurrection - The ability to resurrect the dead, could be others or could be oneself. Retrocognition Retrocognition - The ability to see the past in the form of a vision or premonition. Ritualism Roach Mimicry Roboticization Rodent Mimicry Roman Deity Physiology Sand Manipulation Sand Manipulation - The ability to create and control sand. Sand Mimicry Sand Teleportation - Form of teleporation in which the user disappears in a whirling sandstorm. Sasquatch Mimicry Satyroi Mimicry Scald Generation Scorpion Mimicry Scrying - One of the basic abilities of a witch, the ability to search with a crystal to find a lost object or person. Season Manipulation Self-Ability Bestowal Self-Detonation Self-Disintegration Self-Existence Self-Immortality Self-Molecular Manipulation Self-Power Augmentation Self-Spawn Self-Sustenance Self-Transcendence Self-detonation or explosion: Ability to explode one's body mass and reform. Sense Projection - The ability to take away someone's else's senses and use it for oneself. Sensing - The ability to locate and sense people. Sex change: The ability to change the sex of anyone (including them-self) and anything (cables etc, have genders...) Shadow Blasts - The ability to fire powerful blasts of shadows. Shadow Manipulation - The ability to generate and manipulate shadows to various effects. Shadow Mimicry Shamanism Shamanism - Used to heal and enlighten, using ceremonials which can include rhythmic music, mind altering drugs and mythic journeys into the subconscious. Shapeshifting Shapeshifting - The ability to change the physical form or shape of the body. Shapeshifting: Ability to change appearance or body structure. Shape shifting: The ability to change their appearance in any way they want. Shark Mimicry Shield: Can create different fields of protection. Telepathic, and empathic shields, also some force fields - general onto to a small area and specialized (specifically for certain dangers, i.e, fire) to a larger area. Shimmering Shimmering - The ability to teleport with a blurry "shimmer", mostly used by demons. Shinto Deity Physiology Shredding - A form of teleportation that allows the user to disperse their molecules one place and reform elsewhere. Shrinking - The power to shrink someone's physical size. Siberian Deity Physiology Simian Mimicry Siren Song Sirenia Mimicry Size Shifting Slavic Deity Physiology *Sleep Induction - The power to put others to sleep with the wave of the hand or via a potion. Slime Mimicry Smoke-Fading - A form of teleportation that is a combination of Smoking and Fading. Smoke-Whirling - A form of teleportation that is a combination of Smoking and Whirling. Smoke Generation Smoke Manipulation Smoke Mimicry Smoke Screen - a blanket power for any effect which hinders a persons 5 senses. For example, conjure darkness to temporarily blind a person, freezing them in their place so they were paralysed, etc. Smoke Secretion - The ability to produce gas or smoke. Smoking - A smoke-based form of teleportation. Snake Mimicry Snaps: At the snap of their fingers, they can repair any broken object, or tidy a room. Think Mary Poppins, only no singing. Solar Manipulation Solidification - the ability to solidify water or a substance containing water. Sonic Scream Sonic Scream - The ability to generate vocal sounds of a higher amplitude than a normal human, often to such high levels it can be lethal or highly destructive. Sonics: Ability to talk and hear in super or sub sonics Sonic scream: Ability to generate vocal sounds of a higher amplitude than a normal human. Sonokinesis: Ability to manipulate sound waves. Sorcery Soul Absorption - The ability to absorb the souls of the dead. Soul Blasting - The ability to fire a blast of lightning-like energy that can extract the Souls of other beings. Soul Projection - The ability to contain souls of the dead in crystals or balls of white energy. Sound Manipulation Sparkling - The ability to teleport surrounded by tiny lights or sparks. Spatial Manipulation Spatial Mimicry *Spell Casting *Spell Casting - The basic ability of a Witch to cast spells. Spider Mimicry Spiralization - An energy-based form of teleportation used exclusively by Wizards. Spirit Absorption - An ability used by incorporeal beings to feed on spirits for survival. Spirit Dominion - The ability to have control over Spirits. Spirit Mimicry Spontaneous combustion: The ability to spontaneously combust and/or engulf any portion of or all of oneself in fiery plasma without harm to oneself whatsoever. AKA Magma Form Spring Mimicry Stealth: Doesn't emit sound unless chooses to, thus cannot be picked up by sonar, radar, etc. Also can blend into their surroundings. Stench Generation Storm Manipulation Storybook Mimicry Strangulation Strangulation - The energy-based power that allows the user to cause the victim suffocation. Strength: Can multiply their own strength, as well as people or objects around them. Strigiform Mimicry Structure Weakening Sublimation Sublimation:Ability to transform into a gaseous, mist, or fog-like form. Substance Mimicry Subterranean Adaptation Succubi Mimicry Suggestion - The ability to plant thoughts into the mind of another, bending them to your will. Summoning Summoning - The ability to conjure a being into the user's vicinity. Summoning: Ability to summon objects or beings for assistance. Super Speed Super Strength - The power of having magically augmented physical strength and stamina. Supercolor Vision Superhuman intelligence: Ability to have intelligence far above genius level. Superhuman physical resistance: Ability to have a higher resistance to one or more forms of damage before being injured. (BE SPECIFIC OF WHAT FORM OF DAMAGE YOU POCESS RESISTANCE TO) Superhuman reflexes: Ability to react faster than a normal human. *Superhuman senses: Ability to see, smell, taste, touch, or hear more than a normal human. Superhuman speed: Ability to move at speeds faster than a normal human. Superhuman strength: Ability to be stronger than a normal human. Supernatural Self-Preservation Superpower Interaction Swallowing - The ability to consume one or make him disappear when coming in contact with his body. Swamp Mimicry Tachyon Mimicry Talent: Can learn any instrument he picks up Tantra Techno kinesis: Control technology with mind Technopathy Technopathy - The ability to control technology. Telekinesis - The ability to move objects and individuals by using your mind. It can be channeled through the eyes or hands. Telekinesis: Control objects with mind Telekinetic Orbing - The ability to orb things to you or to your target. Telekinises - the ability to move objects with your mind Telematerialization - The ability to use telekinesis in such a way as to teleport objects. Telepathy Telepathy - The ability to hear and broadcast the thoughts of oneself and others. Telepathy - the ability to speak into peoples minds and read their thoughts. Telepathy: Ability to read the thoughts of, or to mentally communicate with others. Telepathy: The ability to read and manipulate minds, and create telepathic objects. People with this power generally practice Ga'Revali. Ga'Revali levels are Grandmaster, Master, Expert, Advanced, Intermediate, Novice and Beginner. *Teleportation *Teleportation - The movement of objects or elementary particles from one place to another, more or less instantaneously, without traveling through space. Teleportation - the ability to teleport anywhere with your mind Teleportation: Ability to move from one place to another without occupying the space in between. Teleportation: Can teleport! Strength of the teleporter determines how much and how far they can teleport Teleportation Manipulation - The ability to prevent teleportation or manipulate the destination. Telescopic Vision Temperature: Manipulate temperate to either extreme Temporal Manipulation Temporal Stasis - The ability to slow or stop the flow of time itself. Tengu Mimicry Terrain Manipulation Thaumaturgy The abilities of extra-sensory perception (ESP) and communication. The following powers could be manifested in any number of ways. Thermal Balls - The rare ability to create purple balls comprised of highly concentrated thermal energy. Thermal Blasts - The ability to fire powerful blasts of thermal energy from the hands. Thermal Resistance Thermokinesis - The ability to manipulate temperature. Thermokinesis: The character possesses the ability to manipulate the heat and temperature within his/her surrounding environment. They are able to generate the heat from within themselves, manipulate the heat and temperature within the air or within or on any objects or beings around them, etc. Thermovariance - Also known as Blood Boiling. The ability to increase blood temperature to a boiling point. These powers deal with energy generation, conversion and manipulation. In addition to generic energy, versions of these powers exist that deal with such things as light, sound, electricity, nuclear energy, and the Darkforce dimension. These powers may be manifested by various methods, including: With some method of molecular control; By access to, or partially or fully shifting to another dimension; manipulating the geometric dimensions of time or space; or using some other unnamed method. Theurgy This section refers to the ability to manipulate or otherwise interact with superpowers themselves, not "power" such as electrical power or gravitational power. Thorn Spitting - The ability to produce thorns out of the mouth that contains a toxin that slowly kills anyone who is harmed by the projectiles. Thought Projection - The ability to conjure thoughts and imagination into reality. Thunderbird Mimicry Time: The ability to navigate time Time Travel Time Travel - The ability to travel through time and space. Time travel: Ability to travel back and forth through time. Titan Physiology Tongue: Understands all languages (human, animal, dead, extra-terrestrial...) Tortoise Mimicry Touch of Death Touch of Death - The ability to kill other beings through a touch by burning them from the inside. This power is triggered by hate. Tracking Evasion Tractor Beam: Basically a weird cross between gravity control and telekinesis. Allows person to be able to pull far away objects/people to self. The difference between this and gravity/telekinesis, is it's finesse, striking power and singlemindedness Transcendent Mimicry Transformation - The ability to manipulate reality and transform organic and non-organic objects according to ones desires. Transitional Phasing Beam Transmogrification Transmogrification - The ability that allows the user to alter their form into inanimate objects. Transmutation - The ability to turn one form of matter into another. Transportation or Travel Troll Mimicry Turtle Mimicry Twilight Force Twilight Manipulation Ultraviolet Vision Umbrakinesis: Ability to create or manipulate darkness, often by mentally accessing a dimension of dark energy (the Darkforce dimension in Marvel Comics, and the Shadowlands in DC Comics) and manipulating it. A character with this power may use it for various purposes. Undead Mimicry Undersea adaptation: Ability to adapt to conditions underwater (underwater breathing, resistance to cold and pressure). Unicorn Mimicry Universal Irreversibility Urban Adaptation Ursid Mimicry Vacuum: Can create, manipulate, etc, vacuums (the phenomena, not the electrical appliance) Vacuum Adaptation Vampire Mimicry Vampirism Vapor Manipulation Vaporization Vector Manipulation Vibration Emission Vision Faculty Vitality Absorption Viverrid Mimicry Vocifery Vodou Deity Physiology Voice Echo - The ability to project your voice into a place without being present. Voice Manipulation - The ability to manipulate your own voice or copy another. Volatile Constructs Voodoo Vortex Creation - The ability to create vortexes to other dimensions, planes or parallel worlds. Voyeurism - The ability to spy with only the eyes staying visible while the rest of the body is invisible. Wallcrawling Wallcrawling: Ability cling to objects or surfaces by a variety of means. Water Generation Water Manipulation Water Teleportation - A form of teleportation in which the user is turned into water before teleporting. Weather: Can manipulate the weather Weather Manipulation Web Projection - The ability to create webs and communicate via them or trap other being inside them. Weight Manipulation Wendigo Mimicry Werewolf Physiology Wetland Adaptation Whirling - The ability to teleport in a tornado-like way. Wing Manifestation Wish Granting Wisping - A form of teleportation used by earthbound spirits. Witchcraft Witchery Wizardry Wood Manipulation Wood Mimicry Wormhole: Can create wormholes through space, although the size and time of endurance depends on the strength and experience of the person. Is not limited by distance or mass, like teleportation, but short distances (room to room, state to state, continent to continent, etc), are more troublesome to manage than they are worth. Also, clear space is required for the mouth to open up without causing damage to externals. Additionally, people with this power cannot create a wormhole to a place they have never been. X-Ray Vision X-Ray Vision - The power to see through different forms of materials. X-Ray Vision: Quite obvious, but this does allow to see through eyelids. Aka: if their eyes are closed, the person can still see the bone structures of people around them. X-ray vision: Ability to see through solid objects. Xenarthra Mimicry Yin & Yang Shift Zombie Mimicry Zoroastrian Deity Physiology Pick a color: Alizarin Amaranth Amber Amethyst Apricot Aqua Aquamarine Asparagus Auburn Azure Beige Bistre Black Blue Blue Green Blue Violet Bondi Blue Brass Bronze Brown Buff Burgundy Burnt Orange Burnt Sienna Burnt Umber Camouflage Green Caput Mortuum Cardinal Carmine Carrot orange Celadon Cerise Cerulean Champagne Charcoal Chartreuse Cherry Blossom Pink Chestnut Chocolate Cinnabar Cinnamon Cobalt Copper Coral Corn Cornflower Cream Crimson Cyan Dandelion Denim Ecru Eggplant Emerald Falu red Fern green Firebrick Flax Forest green French Rose Fuchsia Gamboge Gold Goldenrod Green Grey Han Purple Harlequin Heliotrope Hollywood Cerise Indigo Ivory Jade Kelly green Khaki Lavender Lawn green Lemon Lemon chiffon Lilac Lime Lime green Linen Magenta Magnolia Malachite Maroon Mauve Midnight Blue Mint green Misty rose Moss green Multicolor Mustard Myrtle Navajo white Navy Blue Ochre Office green Olive Olivine Orange Orchid Papaya whip Peach Pear Periwinkle Persimmon Pine Green Pink Platinum Plum Powder blue Prussian blue Psychedelic purple Puce Pumpkin Purple Quartz Grey Raw umber Razzmatazz Red Robin egg blue Rose Royal blue Royal purple Ruby Russet Rust Safety orange Saffron Salmon Sandy brown Sangria Sapphire Scarlet School bus yellow Sea Green Seashell Select Color Beginning Letter: Sepia Shamrock green Shocking Pink Silver Sky Blue Slate grey Smalt Spring bud Spring green Steel blue Tan Tangerine Taupe Teal Tenn? (Tawny) Terra cotta Thistle Titanium White Tomato Turquoise Tyrian purple Ultramarine Van Dyke Brown Vermilion Violet Viridian Wheat White Wisteria Xanthic Yellow When you've picked a color and less than or more than 4 powers, say, "I want to be a dragon that is (color you picked) and I can (less than or more than t 4 powers you pick)" 5 times. To turn back into a human, say, "I no longer desire to be a dragon. I wish to turn back into a human." If you want to turn into the same dragon say, "It is my desire to turn back into the same dragon I was before" 3 times.